Episode Tag 7x05: The Silver Briefcase
by kykkio
Summary: Jane explains his plan to Lisbon


Anyone else loves how silly Jane could be sometimes?

**I do not own The Mentalist**

Tag 7x05: Silver Briefcase

"Where was the corkscrew again?"

"Second drawer from the left" Jane called over his shoulder opening the door of the airstream "I think this is our pizza. And this guy doesn't find the address. Again"

"You're enjoying this too much"

"Yep" He answered simply and stepped out chuckling.

Lisbon shook her head in amusement. Jane seemed to have developed a perverse fun in ordering for delivery to the airstream. This was the third time the delivery guy got lost. This week. And they were still on Thursday.

Grabbing the lost corkscrew and a bottle of wine she settled them on the little table. Sometimes he was such a child… he enjoyed all the little pleasures of life… and created others when that was not enough. His inquisitive mind was always plotting and scheming, now that she could see it first handed and was not her boss she had to reckon that being part of it was fun.

Lisbon peered out the little window, it was already dark outside and a storm was on its way, the leaves of the trees moving violently. The wind carried Jane's voice too, she hoped it meant their pizza was coming.

She chuckled inwardly and grabbed two glasses. That was one of the things about him that still amazed her, after all he had gone through, even in the darkest periods of his life he still had this… innocence, this taste for simple things. And she had promised to herself she would do her best to treasure it. And to join him every chance she had. Messing with people and crazy plans were just the top of the iceberg, rides in classic cars, ice cream on rooftops, origami animals in her pockets… nothing too flashy but the tender gestures made her heart melt every time.

She pressed her lips together and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She had forbidden herself to think about it before but the idea that life with Jane would never be boring was true. He enjoyed the mental stimulation, even a little too much for his own good. What was he going to do if they quit?

Lisbon huffed, the quitting issue again, she had been thinking about it since Jane brought it, expecting him to develop it a little further but his explanations were kind of vague. Jane knew her better than herself and had to know she was thinking about it. Maybe he was expecting her to bring out the subject again?

"Could you believe it? He was lost again!" Jane stepped in with the box of pizza and placed it on the little counter looking for something to cut it.

"Hmmm"

"Honestly it's not so difficult to find. It's the only airstream in the area" He chuckled obviously amused.

Lisbon made another affirmative sound, her brow furrowed, her thoughts far away. Jane turned to look at her curiously, sitting on one of the little chairs her fingers were tapping on the table, following a rhythm that only she could hear.

"Where are you?" He asked softly.

She flinched, stilling her hand on the table "Here, just thinking"

Jane tilted his head to a side, pondering "Do you want to share?"

Lisbon locked her eyes with his blue ones, thinking, did she want to share? She still had no idea what to say, or what Jane was expecting her to say. At last she shook her head "Not yet"

Jane stared at her unconvinced, leaning on the counter and caressing it with his left hand, and she smiled reassuringly.

"Please?" She bit her lower lip and looked up with her best puppy eyes.

Jane considered her posture, the inflexions in her voice, the expression of her face. She didn't seem upset or unhappy so if she didn't want to share_ yet _he could humor her. It didn't seem to be a pressing matter for her. Maybe she was still thinking about his suggestion?

Deciding at last that Lisbon, _honestly,_ just needed some time to process what was in her mind, he half shrugged letting her know that it was her call, making her smile softly in response. Satisfied with her answer, he brought the pizza to the table and, sitting across her, they ate in silence for a while.

Lisbon looked at him sideways expecting him to spill the beans about the plan to catch the colonel's wife killer but he seemed unaware, looking everywhere except at her. Lisbon could see he was trying to choke a laugh.

"So…"

"So" He raised his eyes to look at her in false surprise as if he sudden realizes she was there. His mouth full of pizza.

At last she rolled her eyes in annoyance "What's the plan?"

"Oh! That!"

He chewed as slowly as he could, covertly watching Lisbon's eyebrows twitch half amused half annoyed. He really loved to rile her up. Jane reached out to grab another slice and Lisbon closed the box placing it on her lap, an eyebrow arched.

"This, agent Lisbon, is abuse" He leaned towards her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Sue me" She teased back shortening even more the distance, she was almost whispering on his lips.

Jane could count the freckles on her face in the soft light of the airstream, her eyes shining mischievously, her dimples showing. She licked and bit her lower lip suppressing a little smile and Jane could felt his heart beating faster. Scanning her face from the short distance, he lifted a corner of his lips and approached, his eyelids heavy, murmuring.

"I could do that…"

Cold air received his statement, as Lisbon was again perched against the back of her chair, a slide of pizza in her mouth, trying to look non-chalant and failing.

"_That_'s abuse"

Lisbon's response was just a noncommittal sound and to chew louder. Jane raised the palms of his hands in defeat, chuckling under his breath, he simply adored this playful side of Teresa. He had suspected all along, their shared sense of humor and playfulness was one of the things that made them connect back in California in the first place, but it was always muffled with protocols about "appropriateness"… and a handful of complaints about him in cases to be honest. Now that she was no longer responsible for him and they were together, he would never get bored to explore this side of her nature. She made him so happy...

His feelings must be showing on his face, because Lisbon blushed obviously pleased, locking her eyes with his.

Jane licked his lips and diverted his eyes for a second, a glimpse of a self-conscious half smile lightening up his face, making Lisbon widen hers. She would never say it to him, but this smile always made her heart skip a beat. She loved him so much… Had she said it to him already? Unforgivable. She cleared her throat, her heart too full to contain it any longer.

"Jane…"

"Ok, ok I surrender" He chuckled, interrupting her "Abbot said anything short of a confession right? So a confession he will have"

Lisbon frowned, the moment lost "But how? The colonel seems pretty resilient"

Jane leaned forwards rubbing two fingers together, a devilish glint in his eyes and murmured conspiratorially "We're gonna tell him _and_ her we have proof that incriminate one of the two of them"

"But even if the results come out…" Lisbon blinked clueless and paused "Oh"

She met his blue eyes, a spark of comprehension illuminating her features "You're gonna trick them"

"Trick is a very ugly word, more like…mislead them"

"Jane, it's the same" Lisbon chuckled observing him closely. He had this look that meant trouble she adored. Most of the times. Ok, maybe 70-30%.

He waved a hand dismissively and continued "So we just have to gather them in a room and watch who is the first one to sing. Easy-peasy"

He waited patiently seeing Lisbon processing all the information in her mind. Planning possible outcomes and scenarios, and thinking about the risks involved. Jane watched her excited grin broaden and her cheeks color. Having a partner in crime was one of the best feelings in the world, someone to share his thoughts. Jane had replayed the situation in his mind and couldn't see any risks, or at least not unacceptable ones, but he was glad to have Lisbon by his side. Her more practical nature surely was considering other possibilities. After all he was not a cop, in fact he doubted the day would come where he would be completely comfortable with the fact that they studied dead people for a living, so much pain and destruction and danger… he suppressed this thought which, lately, was popping on his mind more often. _Not now._

At last she returned his excited gaze, but raised her eyebrows in amusement, knowing before speaking what was going to happen "But"

Jane blinked, taken aback "But?"

"We must tell Abbot"

Stopping his rant, Lisbon placed two fingers on his lips and shook her head "No Jane. Abbot had our back there. And the Colonel is very powerful, we will need his help to nail him when we get that confession" She pressed her fingertips on his lips when Jane opened his mouth to protest and pressed on, her voice low, teasing "Don't make a fuss. Besides you like him"

Jane pouted and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance ready to retaliate, forcing Lisbon to suppress a laugh down her throat "I know you like him, and you know that I know. You just pretend that you don't, because we" She gestured between them "both know you rebel against authoritarian figures, am I right?"

Jane opened his mouth surprised trying to deny it but Lisbon was faster "Of course I am"

Jane looked at her in disbelief, watching her chuckling smugly, he was losing his touch. The fact that it didn't matter as long as she was the only one to notice was a little scary. But it felt good to know that someone knew his weaknesses, and accepted him anyway. As if he could relax and be truly himself when he was with her.

Sighing theatrically in defeat he flicked her wrist and pressed his lips against her pulse point, making her gasp.

"What can I say? I taught you well" He murmured against her skin suppressing a smile as he noticed Lisbon's pulse raising with his caress.

"Hmm" She agreed softly.

Jane continued, pressing his lips now just below her elbow, in the inside of her arm. His deep voice brushing her skin "I _suppose_ he could be helpful"

"Hmm" Lisbon voice was just a murmur right now and she leaned towards him, her eyes fixed on the point his lips were pressed against her warm skin.

Jane tugged on her wrist softly, feeling her pulse with two fingers, bringing her even closer effortless. Now his lips were pressed against her shoulder, close to the hem of her sleeveless shirt.

"I guess we should..." He paused and tilted his head to lock his eyes with hers, noticing Lisbon licking her lips, her pupils dilated "…tell him"

Lisbon shivered when she felt Jane's warm breath brushing upwards, now against her neck. Unconsciously she slid on the chair to be closer to him, their knees touching, her eyelids closing at the sensation.

"Hmm"

"And knowing you…" Jane lowered even more his voice, just for her to hear, a hint of amusement into it "you will want to tell him…" he skimmed his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck, exhaling slowly before brushing the delicate skin there "right now"

"Hmm"

Jane planted a soft kiss there, parting his lips, hearing Lisbon humming down her throat. Now he was positively chuckling "Ok, let's go then"

He rose from the chair in a fluid movement and sighed loudly "You're all work sometimes"

Lisbon opened her eyes and blinked, not exactly sure what was happening, and what she had agreed to. She just knew she was feeling tingly and warm and suddenly she was watching Patrick Jane going to the back of the airstream to retrieve his jacket. And he was biting his lower lip and chuckling, a huge grin threatening to spill from the corner of his lips, not looking at her. Lisbon frowned and huffed. _No way._

"We could reheat the pizza later" He sounded non-chalant but she knew better. No way in hell he was not as affected as she was with this. Both of them were still floating in this newfound happiness of being together.

Standing up swiftly, she followed him and tapped his shoulder with one finger, demanding his attention.

Jane schooled his features and turned to look at her, her lips pressed sternly, frowning, both hands on her hips. He licked his lips to avoid the laugh forming at the back of his throat and mimicked her pose.

"Yes, dear?"

Without saying a word, she rose on tiptoes and, placing one small hand on each side of his face, kissed him. Thoroughly. Lisbon splayed her fingertips on his curls when he wrapped his arms around her, a palm on her lower back, the other at her hip.

"I _might_ see your point here" He murmured in amusement against her lips, separating his face just enough to look at her, his hands bringing her closer against his body.

"Oh, really?" She teased, and locked her eyes with his, her lips stretching into a mischievous grin, eliciting one from Jane.

"Tomorrow?"

His broadening grin matched hers and she half shrugged in false reluctance, her gaze telling him a completely different story. With a last look at her green eyes, he chuckled against her lips and, feeling her contagious smile, captured them once more.


End file.
